Black Cat: 7 Minutes in Heaven
by deidaralover12345
Summary: The name explains it. TrainEve and a little RinsJenos


Pairing: TrainEve (keep in mind that Eve is a little older in this story than in the anime)

Anime: Black Cat

Rated: T for sexual activity (not too much to be rated M, but not too little to be rated K)

Me: Yeah! This is my second fanfic so enjoy ^-^

Karin: Hope you enjoy

Me: And sadly I didn't come up with the awsomness that is Black Cat

Karin: But enjoy anyway

Black Cat: 7 Minutes in Heaven

I, Eve, was kissing, no scratch that, making out with Train Heartnet in a closet. How I got here inside a closet with the Black Cat himself kissing him, I really have no clue. But I guess if I were to guess how I got in this position I guess it started with me coming to Rinslet's birthday party. So I guess I'll start there.

It was noon on a Saturday morning. Train was taking a nap while I was in the kitchen reading my new book called Princess Academy (AU: Which is an awesome book btw). I was enjoying my rare experience of silence when suddenly Sven rammed through the door and shouted, "Rinslet is having a birthday party and apparently we're all invited". Train's head shot up from the couch where he was sleeping and an to his room to get ready while shouting "PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!!!!". I placed my bookmark where I stopped, sighed, and left to my room to go get changed since I was wearing a my house clothes.

By the time we were all ready, I was wearing a black halter top with a light black jacket on top, black jeans, and black boots. Train and Sven, on the other hand, looked the same as they usually did. When we got there we saw Rinslet, Jenos (Her current boyfriend), and Lunatique. I could already see that Rinslet and Jenos were already half drunk. "Hi everyone!" Rinslet slurred, "What's up?"

"Um, may I suggest you sit down Rinslet?" Sven said. She sat down on the couch and we all started talking (well everyone else was talking, I was just listening) about random stuff. About 30 minutes later, almost everyone was a little tipsy, while Jenos was knocked out on the couch. Rinslet suddenly shouted out, "OH, OH. I GOT AN IDEA! WHY DON'T WE PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!". We all agreed (well they made me play) and we sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. "We all know the rules right? But listen up guys, in this game you HAVE to kiss them in the closet", said Rinslet, "and since it's my birthday I get to go first!". She spun the bottle, it went around 3 times before it landed on Sven. _'Wow', _I thought, _'it's a good thing Jenos is hammered or he would've gotten pissed off'_. They went inside the closet and we started a timer and put it for 7 minutes. We were pretty bored outside waiting for the timer to go off, but when it finally did we caught Rinslet and Sven playing cards. Well I'm pretty sure nothing happened in there other than the mandatory kiss.

"OK", yelled Rinslet, "Train, you go next". Train grabbed the bottle, looked around at the group sitting around him, and spun the bottle softly. After 1 spin it landed on…….ME?!!? _'WTF!'_ I thought, but it didn't look like I had a choice so I walked in the closet thinking let's get this over with. When Train walked in and the door shut behind him he took a seat next to me in the back of the closet and just sat there for a while. The silence was killing me so after about 45 seconds I tried to break the silence and start some small talk. "So", I said sounding bored, "what do you want to do in here". He turned his head, started staring at me, and suddenly started leaning closer to my face. I froze and just stared at him. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Then, in a swift movement, he captured my lips in a kiss. I was shocked by not only the fact that The Black Cat was kissing me, but also by the fact that I was kissing him back. I loved the feel of his soft lips on mine. He pulled my waist closer to him to deepen the kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started rubbing his tongue on my bottom lip almost begging for entrance. I immediately let him in, he automatically started searching every inch of my mouth and man did I love it. I let out a small moan.

And that's how I got here. Pretty much sitting on Train's lap making out with him. My fingers tangled up in his hazel hair and his mouth now sucking my neck. When he got to the soft spot on my neck I moaned out his name only loud enough so he can hear of course. He must have gotten turned on by that because he was now pushing me to the floor and now on top of me still putting butterfly kisses on my pale neck. He started rubbing his hands up and down my body, and it was intoxicating. I let out another moan when about 5 seconds later Sven pretty much pushes the door down and gasps when he sees the sight of Train and I having an intimate moment. I blush as red as a tomato while Train crawls off of me and says "That was only 6 minutes" to Sven and stands up ready to go home since he noticed everyone was pretty much hammered. "Well", Train asks me with a cheerful smile, "are you coming Princess?". I nod and follow Train to the car. Sven got to sit in the passenger seat this time because he was drunk while Train drove. It was a very quiet ride home.

When we got home I carried Sven straight to bed where he laid for the rest of the night. Train was in the living room just sitting. When I passed by he asked, "Hey Princess wanna make up for the time we lost in the closet?". I blushed but then I thought that one good joke deserves another so I said back, "Sure, see you in my room in 15 minutes Train". At first I meant it as a joke, but it didn't end like that considering the many hickeys I now have on my neck from that night.

OK thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it ^-^


End file.
